<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanart] Bridge Duty by GuardianofTarts (TKodami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959516">[Fanart] Bridge Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/GuardianofTarts'>GuardianofTarts (TKodami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulcan Jewelry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Jewelry, Oh Spock will you ever stop raiding Sarek's jewelry?, Portraits, Vulcan Culture, all signs point to no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/GuardianofTarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's ongoing obsession with Vulcan jewelry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulcan Jewelry [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  <br/>
Spock's rings are from <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/c9/43/6ac94394643863f028b5b76447f14b3f.jpg">Sarek</a> (on the left) and from <a href="https://editorial01.shutterstock.com/wm-preview-1500/1606869a/9d387079/film-and-television-shutterstock-editorial-1606869a.jpg">T'Lar</a> (on the right). 
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
Planning Sketches</p>
  <p><br/>
Background Repaint for more rainbow effect. <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/0b072b8a51f4aafd940670cf632cc2ca/15f4158f1e7dcfca-ad/s1280x1920/6d721d3fe5eb2b3035aba97dd56692a7f09e5e76.png">Click here</a> for full-size image.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>